Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bogie or truck frame for a railborne vehicle, which may be used both with locomotives and non-driven railborne vehicles, and wherein the truck frame has wrist blocks for the articulated fastening of wheelset guide rods.
In an axle configuration being movable in the axial direction in the vehicle, bogie or truck frame of a railborne vehicle which is known from German Published, Prosecuted Application DE-AS 24 19 989, wheelset guide rods are provided between wheelset bearings/axle bearing housings and the bogie or truck frame. Unlike the above-mentioned configuration, in Published European Application No. 03 03 007 B1, the wheelset guide rods are disposed between wheelset bearing/axle bearing housings and compensating levers, so that at least two wheelset axles of one bogie or truck are coupled together for radial control through compensating levers.
It is a disadvantageous feature that one and the same bogie or truck frame cannot be used both to fasten the wheelset guide rods directly to the bogie or truck (which is also referred to below as rigid wheelset guidance) and to fasten the wheelset guide rods to compensating levers. The bogie or truck for the structure with compensating levers requires its own bearing for the pivot points of the compensating levers, while the bogie or truck for the structure with wheelset guide rods pivotably connected or articulated to the bogie or truck requires wrist blocks on the bogie or truck in order to fasten the wheelset guide rods.